The present invention relates to a scanning device and, particularly, to such a device suitable for scanning stimulable phosphor storing the energy of light, radiation or an electron beam with an electromagnetic wave to excite the stimulable phosphor, thereby releasing the energy of light, radiation or an electron beam in the form of light, and reading an image of light, radiation or an electron beam stored in the stimulable phosphor by photoelectrically detecting released light.